


The bartender and The millionaire: Lashton

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bartenders, Lashton - Freeform, Limousine Sex, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the bartender<br/>Ashton is the billionaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bartender and The millionaire: Lashton

**Author's Note:**

> I made this really fast and I'm to lazy to go back and fix all the errors so rkdjsjjfd hope you like it anyways!

Luke stood with both of his hands flat on the bar leaning forward. He wore a white button down shirt with its sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He shuffled his aching feet as he asked "What can I get you?"to the sweaty girl.

"Ummm...." 

Luke eye'd her. "Hey you're Calum's little sister aren't you?"

Her face paled. Luke smiled and wiped his hands with the towel that was hanging on his shoulder. It was a gesture he constantly did. 

"How bout I get give you a virgin surely temple?"

She smiled and nodded. He made the drink quickly while asking others what they wanted.

He easily threw the bottle and caught it behind his back causing the crowd to go wild. He smiled as he made a show of giving Calum's sister a drink as he whispered "If I see you here again I'm going to tell him. " He leaned back and crossed his arms." The drinks on the house." He winked at her as she scurried off.

"Smooth." Michael the other bar tender said while reaching around Luke for some type of flavored vodka.

Luke shrugged and laughed continuing to flip and twirl the bottles while making the drinks his costumers asked for.

He had no Idea that a rich billionaire named Ashton Irwin was watching his every move. Watching the way he would bite down on his lip ring every time he did a hard trick. Watching how Luke would lick his lips every time he cleaned the bar.

"Ashley. Who's the bar new tender?" He simply asked the owner of the club.

"Oh thats Luke, Luke Hemmings. He's a charity case I had to do for a friend of mine. He's only 16 though. "

Ashton raised his eyes brows,"Isn't that illegal? Shouldn't he have to be at least 21-"

"Like I said a charity case. He needed a job and the boy was good with his hands. He was a goalie for soccer before he messed his knee up."

Ashton gave out a chuckle,"Oh I'll be the judge of how good he is with his hands. "

Ashton downed the expensive liquor he had left in his cup then slowly made his way down stairs. 

A couple of both girls and boys flew themselves at him but he shooed them off.

"Hello what would you like to drink sir?"

Ashton laughed "You."

Luke blinked a couple of times while nervously wiping his hands on the towel once again. "Ummm I'm not familiar with that drink."

Ashton leaned forward and put his his elbows on the bar.

"I want you."

Luke laughed and took his lip ring in-between his teeth. Oh he knew that this was the notorious Ashton Irwin who was hitting on him. But he wasn't interested. Yeah Ashton is hot and all but if he messed with him Ashley the club owner would be pissed. He didn't want to get fired, he needed the money for his school tuition.

"I'm sorry but sometimes you just can't get what ya want. Now what do you want to drink besides me?"

Ashton stood there shocked. Did somebody just tell him no. Surely he didn't know who he was talking to."You must not recognize me my names is-"

"Ashton Irwin. Yeah I know. Now I'm kind of busy so when your done doing what ever this is, tell me what you want to drink."

And with that Luke turned around and began taking orders from other customers leaving Ashton both hurt and turned on.

So he turned around, walked back up, and told ashley to have the club close early knowing she'd do anything for him.

So instead of closing at 3am they closed at 12am. Ashton sat and waited for Luke. During the wait Ashton was to busy socializing to see Luke steal glances at him. To see Luke get lost in thought of Ashton's big hands around his member.

"Alright man, Ashley wants to close early so spread the word and stop serving drinks at 11:30." 

"Alright." 

Michael raised his pierce eye brow," Whats got you all distracted?"

"Hmmm what do you mean?"

"I saw that Ashton Irwin talking to you and I also saw the way your eyes traveled up and down his body when he's wasn't looking."

Luke laughed bit his lip and blushed. He looked down while saying," I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uuhuh Yeah. Totally."

Michael crossed his arms and stared at Luke while Luke took a wet glass and dried it with a towel.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Yes until you tell me what has you all detracted."

Luke smiled and continued to clean the glass knowing that out of the two of them he has the most patience. In fact Michael's patience is non-existent.

Meanwhile Ashton was struggling with his own patience. He hated the way the other bartender looked at Luke. And then he made Luke fucking blush.

'Who the hell is that guy? And why was Luke paying more attention to him then me? I mean I'm fucking Ashton Irwin and I get what I want. Always.' Ashton thought 

Ashton looked down at his expensive watch. "Fuck." he cursed. It was only 11 and the semi hard on Luke gave Ashton still hasn't gone away.

"Fuck Lukey just tell me! Or I'll bug the shit out of you!"

Luke sighed."Isn't that what you're doing right now? Hell don't you do that every fucking night!" Luke snapped.

"Well fuck you then. I was just trying to help man." Michael dramatically threw his towel on the bar turning away from Luke."I'll be on my break." He said harshly.

Luke sighed and put the glass away carefully. He looked up and met eyes with Ashton Irwin. He smiled down at Luke raised his glass then downed the drink. 

11:30

"Sorry but we're not serving any drinks right now. We are going to close in a half and hour."

"I know. I asked Ashley to."

Luke stopped wiping the counter and looked up to see a smug looking Ashton. 

'God dam him and his dimples' Luke thought feeling a growing hardness under his belt.

"What do you want now Ashton?"

"I want what I need."

"Which is?"

"You. I want no need you, now. "

Luke flung the white towel around his wide shoulder and leaned back against the bar across from Ashton. He crossed his arms and legs as he took his lip ring in between his teeth. Finding it amusing how Ashton would stare at the metal ring while licking his lips.

Just then he heard a throat clear and he turned to see Ashley at Ashton's side.

"Hey sis whats up?"

Ashton's eyes widened."Sis? You guys are brother and sister?"

Luke nodded."How could you not know? We get mistaken for twins all the time."

Now that Luke pointed it out they really do. They both had blond hair, bright blue eyes, thin noses, plush lips, and harsh cheek bones. 

"So which one of us do you think is hotter?"Ashley said wrapping her arms around Ashton's bicep making Luke's jaw tighten. Ashton's eyes met Luke's and it felt like they were on fire when they stayed locked.

"Definitely Luke."

Ashley's jaw dropped and Luke just smirked. He threw his towel on the floor and nodded over at Michael who already understood that Luke basically just lost his job. His sis was a brat who If she didn't get her way she would destroy the person who got in her way. And currently that was Luke. 

Luke jumped over the bar, grabbed Ashton by his high end jacket, and kissed him. Hard.

When the kiss ended Ashton smirked and Luke rolled his eyes."Let's get out of here." Luke said. So Ashton grabbed Luke's hand and lead him outside and into his awaiting limo.

As soon as the door closed they were at each others lips. Luke being the taller of the two deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in it making Ashton moan.

Yeah even though Luke was only 16 he's had his fair share of one night stands. I mean he does work at a club. 

"Fuck Luke." Ashton grinded into Luke making Luke gasp at how hard Ashton was.

Luke climbed onto Ashton wrapping his arms around the billionaires neck. He ran his hands over Ashton's soft hair making Ashton moan.

Luke pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ashton's dazed eyes while he slowly grinded into Ashton. Ashton's face was already red from the alcohol but now it was practically Rudolphs nose glowing the color red. Ashton licked his plump lips while he pushed Luke's hips down against his own, feeling their erections rub against each others.

"Fuck." Luke moaned while leaning in to kiss ashton.

Luke then slowly kissed down Ashton's neck while undoing Ashton's belt. He threw it down on the Limos floor and got down on his knees.

He pulled Ashton's pants down and palmed him over his silk black boxers. Ashton arched his back helping Luke take his boxers off.

Luke's eyes widened at Ashton's length. Luke's never given a blow job but he's definitely gotten his fair share of them.

He wrapped his hands around the base and licked Ashton's head. Ashton wiggled in his seat while moaning Luke's name. Luke couldn't help but smile. Here he has the rich and powerful Ashton Irwin squirming under his touch. Luke put his whole mouth around Ashton and slowly deep throated him.

Even Luke was shocked that he had managed to take all of Ashton in. He slowly bobbed his head up and down making Ashton frustrated. Ashton wrapped his long fingers around Luke's hair and forced him to go faster. He could practically feel Luke smile. 

'God dam Luke's fucking lip ring' ashton thought. Ashton's never felt so submissive usually he's the dominate one but Luke just makes him so undone.

Luke then hummed and Ashton gasped as he felt the vibrations around himself. "Luke." He moaned as a warning right before he came. Luke easily swallowed all of Ashton's cum surprised at how sweet ashton tasted. 

"Uh sir. We're here." Said a mysterious voice from the speakers.

Ashton leaned over and lazily pressed a red button,"Just give us a minute." 

"Yes sir."

Luke sloppily sat next to Ashton with his head on Ashton's shoulder."Ummm where are we exactly?"

Ashton chucked and Luke swooned "We're at my flat."


End file.
